1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to massage devices and, more specifically, to a motor vehicle seat having massage units positioned therein and controllable by each user including neck, back and seat. Each massage unit is comprised of a housing having rotational and vibratory members therein that when energized extend beyond the housing in an operative position. When powered off the rotational and vibratory members retract into the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other massage devices designed for seating. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,578 issued to Rabhan on Jan. 19, 1960.
Another patent was issued to Sugai, et al. on Dec. 27, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,448. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,158 was issued to Yamazaki, et al. on Aug. 14, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 25, 2000 to Sleichter, III as U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,880.
Another patent was issued to Linzalone on May 30, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,339. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,630 was issued to Cutler, et al. on Apr. 23, 2002. Another was issued to Sleichter, III et al. on Jan. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,494 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 19, 2005 to Knelson, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,884.
Another patent was issued to Fader on Mar. 4, 1959 as U.K. Patent No. GB809,734. Yet another German Patent No. DE4116836 was issued to Ball on Nov. 26, 1992. Another was issued to Wohlrab on Aug. 22, 1996 as German Patent No. DE 19505445 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 24, 1997 to Joachim as German Patent No. DE19700342.
Another patent was issued to Schwarz on Nov. 16, 2000 as German Patent No. DE19930759. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP2003285676 was issued to Tsukagami on Oct. 7, 2004. Another was issued to Takeda, et al. on Jan. 22, 2004 as Japan Patent No. JP2004016287 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 30, 2005 to Hitoshi Omron Healthcare as European Patent Application No. EP1600136.